The Ghost of You
by Gasoline Diamond
Summary: Mikey dies : Based off the video 'The Ghost of You'


Mikey's P.O.V

_Ok, you can do this! Just go out there and shoot, you'll be fine! _I kept telling myself this but yet I know it's not going to be okay, something is telling me it. I take three deep breaths and run out from behind my hiding spot. I just stepped in the middle of a firing! _Shit! Shit! Shit! I don't want to die! _Oh well, no turning back now. I don't even get a chance to fire before I feel a sharp deadly pain in my stomach, then another.

Gerard's P.O.V

I look out a bit from my safe spot to see Mikey running out in a cross fire.

"No Mikey! Stay in your post!" I'm about to get out to push Mikey out of the way, or do something but Bob and Frank hold me in my spot. "Let me go! I need to get Mikey out of there!" They just shake their heads. I never take my eyes off of him, but then he gets shot twice. "No! Mikey! Mikey! Shit no! Mikey!" Ray then goes over. When we signed up for this, Ray decided to be a medic. He better help my baby brother, or I won't just be shooting at our enemy. "Ray do something! Do fucking something!" I couldn't get free of Bob and Frank's grip, no matter how much I tried.

"Gerard! If you went out there you would get shot too!" They tried to get it in my head, but what they don't understand is I would die for Mikey.

"Mikey! Don't leave! Stay with us! Ray help him!" I couldn't control myself. Mikey's arm was above his head and it looked like he was trying to reach out to me, his older brother. Ray kept talking to him, telling him to hold on that it'll be alright. But then his squinting pain filled eyes become wide and vacant. His hand drops, he's no longer reaching out. His body stills, he is no longer trying to fight his way through the pain. "No! Ray please, please fucking help him!"I screamed. _No! No! He can't be dead! He just can't!_ "Please. Please." They come out in whispers. How is someone supposed to deal with the death of his baby brother? "He can't die! That's not how it fucking works! I'm supposed to die first!" I screamed "Let me go! Let me fucking go! Get off me!" Frank and Bob were just looking at me. I knew they wished they could help, but they should have just let me go. "Let me see my baby brother!" It came out in a soft whisper, but I know they heard me.

Ray's P.O.V

I stared down at my friend, hoping to god he wouldn't leave us in the world alone.

"C'mon! Just stay with me Mikes! Focus on me; don't look at your stomach. It'll be okay, you'll be fine. Focus on me."

"Ray?"

"Yes Mikes?"

"Tell Gerard I love him."

"No! Mikey! Mikes! Stay with me! Don't fucking leave me! Focus Mikey! Focus on my face! Imagine your grounded, your feet planted to the earth. You can't leave!" I keep pressing the gauze to his open wound. I feel his shaking and breathing cease. "No Mikey! Michael Way! Stay with me! Fucking stay with me!" His eyes widen, and his arm drops. He's gone. "No Mikey! Mikey wake up!" _No! Fuck no! _He'll never know that I loved him.

One Week Later . . . .Gerard's P.O.V

"You kay, man?"

"What do you think Ray!" I shout, every one turns to look at me. "I'm sorry I just don't want to be here."

"It's your brother's funeral!" Ray shouted, looking at me like I slapped him in the face.

"I don't want to be reminded of my dead brother! It's a little depressing!" A tear rolled down my cheek. "Excuse me. I'll be right back." I ran to the bathroom. As I stepped into the bathroom, I burst into tears. I barely notice Ray burst through the door.

"Gerard?"

"What!" I said hiding my wet face.

"Gerard, its okay to cry." His voice was soft and gentle. Mine was not.

"You didn't save him!" He just stared at me shocked.

"What?"

"He died under your hands!" My voice was cold and violent.

"Gerard I tried! I didn't want him to die either!"

"You didn't save Mikey!" It hurt to say his name.

"I loved him!" I looked at him then, confused. "I fell in love with your brother!"

"You're gay?" I asked. Mikey always had a crush on him! He just nodded, he looked ashamed.

"Mikey always had a crush on you!" He looked up at me.

"He-he did?" He said it real quietly. He started to cry. "He'll never know I loved him!" He cried.

"I'm so sorry Ray."


End file.
